


The Snowfall

by RuffledSkaiyWriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffledSkaiyWriting/pseuds/RuffledSkaiyWriting
Summary: Hey Yall! Heres a short sweet little omegaverse piece I wrote for seeks for the abo gift exchange we did in profs server :)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	The Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Yall! Heres a short sweet little omegaverse piece I wrote for seeks for the abo gift exchange we did in profs server :)

Michael hums softly, looking out to the snow storm quickly blanketing the world in white, hoping Dimitri gets home soon. He stares out as the wind blows a bunch of the white powdery crystals from their roof to their doorstep, just as familiar headlights become visible as Dimitri parks. A few minutes later, he’s inside and Michael is quickly getting up, trying not to trip over his skirts, and rushing into his arms.   
“Hey, Dima. How was work?” He asks with a soft smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Dmitri chuckles softly, and kisses him gently, resting his hands on Michael’s swollen stomach.   
“It was fine, dorogoy. How have you been? And the pups?” he asks softly. Michael nuzzles at Dimitris neck softly for a minute and relaxes, breathing in his mates scent.   
“They’re good. The triplets were a handful today but… they’re five and it’s been snowing. It’s to be expected.” He laughs softly. “Mostly, we’ve been waiting for you to finish decorating.” He smiles softly up at Dimitri. “They had fun hanging some of the ornaments, but now most of what’s left is for you and I, since momma is leaving this to us this year. Then we took them out to the Victorian skating event… it was cute. They had so much fun getting all dressed up.” He pulls out his phone and shows Dimitri the pictures of them all. He laughs softly at one of them all sitting on the ice, likely having started with one of the pups falling and then them all winding up on the ice after trying to help. He laughs softly kisses Michael’s cheek.   
“Well. I’m glad you all had fun. I’m sorry I missed it… getting back from the inner city was a bit difficult. They got the heavy snow first.” He apologizes. “But, let’s see if we can't finish up the decorations.” He grins brightly at Michael, and turning to grab the rest of the ornaments carefully in one hand, and putting them up on the higher branches.   
Michael laughs as Dimitri makes funny faces, grabbing the command hooks for the lights in the windows and getting them stuck in place. Then moving on to gathering up the tested, working lights and getting them all connected. They work in a gentle, happy quiet. Softly whispered instructions and requests for help, and laughing at each other while playing with decorations. Michael, after laughing particularly loudly for a few minutes, rests his hand on his stomach, feeling his pups kick with a small, happy smile.   
“They’re kicking. Or punching. I’m not quite sure. They’re still so small the two feel the same…” he trails off. Dimitri sits down on the couch beside him, placing a hand right below Michael’s. “These moments make all the bad parts so worth it… God… It makes retiring a year early, worth it… Especially when I know I have a teaching position waiting for me as soon as I’m ready after they’re born. And the triplets will be in school all day, and you’ll be there all day too…”   
Dimitri grins softly and kisses Michael’s cheek. “Of course it does. You and them… you’re all so beautiful.” He kisses Yuri softly. They curl up in the central nest, fireplace blazing across the room as they fall asleep, foregoing the rest of the decorating to enjoy their evening together and falling asleep as they watch the snow fall outside. 


End file.
